


Bad Day - a FrostShield fic

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: The avengers and Kinks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Loki always holds back, and Steve doesn't want him to, so he demands Loki introduces him to his Kinks.





	Bad Day - a FrostShield fic

Loki smiled when he heard Steve's footsteps.  
"Hey, Honey." He greeted him. "Have you been grocery shopping?"  
The loud thud on the kitchen table and the annoyed sound Steve made informed Loki that yes, Steve had been grocery shopping, but he wasn't in a good mood.  
"Had a bad day?" Loki asked, concerned.  
"The worst." Steve growled, being way too rough while putting things away. Loki walked up to him, kissing his cheek and massaging his shoulders.  
"That bad, huh?" 

Steve sighed and nodded.  
"I sure could use a good session now."  
Steve didn't need to see Loki to know that the god's face lit up at these words. He turned around nonetheless.  
"And not just a good fucking session, no, I want you to wreck me tonight. None of that love-making-but-holding-back, and yes, Loki, I did notice."  
Loki muttered something under his breath, his pupils dilated.  
"Tonight I want it rough. So I want you to do all the things I know you've dreamt about doing to me. Think we can manage that?" Steve asked.

And to that. Loki only had two words to say.  
"Bedroom. NOW."

Loki smiled and walked towards his closet, taking out a black box. His fingers danced over it, feeling the toys and leather items inside it.  
"Oh, Steve, I'm going to enjoy introducing you to this." He smiled fondly. Steve was sitting there, unsure what he'd gotten himself into. Loki chuckled and kissed him.  
"Let's decide which toys we'll use on you tonight." 

* * *

Loki tied the gag in place and slid the handcuffs around Steve's wrists.  
"Oh, Steven. You look delightful, all tied up for me. So naughty. It makes me want to spank you."  
Steve moaned at the thought, and the soft sound and shiver didn't go unnoticed by Loki.  
"You'd love that. Wouldn't you?" He asked slyly. Steve blushed.  
"Oh my, Captain. I think we'll get along fine in this new... activity."  
Steve groaned low in his throat.  
"Impatient." Loki chuckled "All right, then. On my lap, beautiful, if you please."  
Steve happily obliged, draping himself over Loki's knees. He yelped as a sharp hit was landed upon his ass cheek. Loki rubbing it immediately after, soothing it. Loki repeated this another twenty times, feeling Steve getting hard against him. Two fingers worked into his ass and a few quick tugs on Steve's cock was all it took to make the captain unravel beneath him, giving Loki the time to quickly direct Steve in position for what he had in mind next. 

Loki admired his own handiwork. Steve all tied up and spread out between the four bed posts. Loki grinned as he let the cool leather of the flogger rest against his hand, before giving a sharp slap against the already red flesh of the other man's bottom, making him scream out. The next hit was on his back, making Steve groan and grip the head board.  
"Think you can make it up to ten, baby?" Loki asked.  
"Yeah... Want to try it. For you." Loki almost cooed at those words and went to work, counting the hits until Steve laid sobbing in the sheets. He had done it, he had reached ten. Loki took pity on Steve and released him, sucking the captain off, and giving Steve a moment to catch his breath, until the super soldier Came hot in Loki's mouth. 

When Steve could finally could remember his own name, he was tied up in spread-eagle position. A grinning Loki between his legs. The super soldier all but screamed when Loki pushed in two fingers at once, immediately fingerfucking Steve hard in his already oversensitive hole. Steve trashed and squirmed, but those slender fingers were deep inside of him, playing him like the perfect instrument.  
"Yes, Steve, yes! Come on..." Loki groaned, he felt intoxicated by the sounds Steve made. He added a third finger, making the volume of Steve's cries increase. Loki palmed his own erection. 

"Need more." Steve panted. Loki smiled and happily granted him that, releasing the captain and pushing him face first into the bed.  
"So beautiful," Loki murmured," so good. Oh baby, I bet you taste great."  
He bent down, letting his tongue lap at the abused flesh and probe into the small, puckered hole between Steve's cheeks.  
Steve was already loose from the previous activities, so Loki didn't need much time to prepare him. He slid in with ease, pounding the captain's ass as he pleased, while holding him down with one hand. He took Steve deep and hard, making the soldier shiver and stumble forward by the force.  
Loki did not need much of the tight pressure of Steve around his shaft to cum. He pressed the mortal down on his hips, burying his cock as deep as possible and shooting his load even deeper into the supersoldier. But Loki wasn't sated yet; he wanted to see Steve cum one last time and pulled him up. 

Steve leaned back against Loki, panting heavily. The Trickster god had two fingers up the captains ass while the other hand was quickly stroking his cock.  
"Yes Steven. Come on. I know you are able to cum for me, just like this..." Loki groaned, adding a third finger and feeling his own release trickling back down out of Steve's hole.  
"Loki, I... I..." Steve breathed.  
"Cum for me, soldier. That's an order!" Loki snapped, and Steve was coming. Rope after rope of cum shooting from his body like champagne fizz. He passed out for a few minutes, completely spent, and Loki knew he had done a good job.


End file.
